White and Leather-Bound
by Cheyla
Summary: Blaine finds Kurt's secret binder tucked under the bed. Complete


Another one-shot written for the First Klaine Kit. Enjoy!

* * *

Blaine stared down at the white leather-covered binder in mute shock and faint surprise. He hadn't expected to find anything like this when he had dug out the binder from everything else that had accumulated under the bed. It was full of things that he could have never have imagined but Blaine couldn't stop himself from flipping to the next page. And then the next. And then the page after that. As he did, he couldn't deny the warmth that was filling up inside of him. His discovery was oddly sweet. He had known this side of Kurt existed but here was proof once again that Kurt was a dreamy romantic. The tentative plans he had in his mind began setting themselves in stone. Blaine was going to marry Kurt some day.

Blaine was so entranced by the sketches and plans that he didn't hear Kurt coming down the hall until Kurt was opening the door.

"—only clothes in drawers get packed in boxes, Dad," Kurt was saying on his cellphone, trying to arrange for a few last things to be shipped to their apartment. "The ones hanging up get put into garment bags."

Blaine knew that he should put the binder away before Kurt became embarrassed but he couldn't bring himself to. On his phone, Kurt let out a heavy sigh.

"Just let Carole take care of it," he told his dad. "If you want to help, you can pack the books and magazines." Then Kurt hung up and tossed his phone on the bed. He turned toward Blaine.

"What did you find?" he asked Blaine, spotting the binder. Blaine tried to hide the binder behind his back but Kurt was too fast. After a brief tussle and tickling war, Kurt managed to pry the binder away from Blaine.

Blaine, breathing heavily, waited for the reaction. He didn't have to wait long. As soon as Kurt spotted the unique cover of the binder, he turned a cherry red and his eyes widened so that he looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Oh," he said meekly, "Um, I can explain?"

Blaine chuckled and got off the bed. It was cute how easily Kurt got embarrassed. He hadn't seen him this embarrassed since the time when the Warblers were practicing being sexy. He stepped behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist.

"I knew within moments after I met you that you were a dreamer," he said trying to reassure Kurt and kissing his neck lightly. "I've always loved that about you."

Kurt pulled away from Blaine, not wanting to get distracted, and set the binder next to the nearest trashcan, even though it tore his heart out to do so. However, he really didn't want to scare Blaine off. It didn't escape Blaine's notice that Kurt didn't actually set it in the can.

"It's just a silly binder from a few years ago," he informed Blaine, feeling anxious. He didn't want this binder to scare Blaine off. He still wasn't sure how Blaine felt about the idea of marriage, though he had found himself praying lately that Blaine would mention something. "I made it when things started getting difficult at McKinley, before I met you. It gave me something to look forward to. It means nothing now."

Blaine decided not to mention that there had been things marked from just a few weeks ago. It was clear that Kurt regularly went back to this binder, unable to let go.

"I think it's amazing Kurt," Blaine whispered to his boyfriend. "You put so much detail into it."

Kurt shrugged.

"It was a long time ago," he stated blandly.

"So you don't like those plans anymore?" Blaine asked, tilting his head. "Because I thought they were brilliant. And Carole's always going on about the amazing wedding you planned for her."

Kurt tried to resist a smile but his lips still quirked up a tiny bit. Blaine was so adorable at times.

"You would," he mumbled, glancing away. "But trends and fashions change. They'd be horribly out of date."

"You should still go through it," Blaine insisted and went over to pick the binder back up. "Some of those plans shouldn't go to waste."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Was Blaine hinting to what he thought he was hinting at?

"Blaine Anderson, are you trying to ask me to marry you?" he asked in amusement, trying to turn the focus away from him and his ridiculous, childish dreams.

Blaine chuckled.

"My boyfriend's a hopeless romantic," he teased. "I think I would need to come up with something more original to get you to say yes."

Kurt finally let a true smile grace his face.

"Yes, you would," he agreed. "Though, if you proposed now, I probably wouldn't say no. You're hard to resist."

Blaine shook his head.

"Oh no," he said firmly. "I'm not asking now. Not when I have everything planned out. It's going to be perfect."

Kurt's eyes widened.

"You have plans?" he asked shrilly, not caring that his voice cracked. Blaine nodded. Kurt stared at Blaine for a few minutes in disbelief before he let out a sigh.

"Well, you know what this means," he said, stepping toward Blaine and taking the binder from Blaine's hands. He set it on the table sitting next to the bedside. Blaine raised an eyebrow as a silent question. Kurt smiled widely and kissed Blaine lightly on the lips.

"It means I have to get a new binder," he whispered as he pulled away. "That one's all filled up. After all, I won't have my wedding outshone by one I planned in high school. I'm in college now. I'm older and wiser."

Two pairs of eyes met, one pair glasz and one pair hazel. Blaine smirked at his boyfriend. His amazing, romantic, dreamy boyfriend. Then he pulled Kurt in for another kiss.

"God, I love you," Blaine murmured as he pulled away, resting his forehead against Kurt's. He could feel Kurt melt against him and his embrace tightened.

"I love you, too," Kurt murmured back.


End file.
